


DBH Podfics

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A series of Detroit: Become Human fanfics read out loud via me





	1. Should the Stars Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should the Stars Connect Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482902) by Kara Jayne. 
  * Inspired by [a flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625894) by [UtterPandamonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterPandamonium/pseuds/UtterPandamonium). 
  * Inspired by [Grateful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584517) by [PaddlingDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddlingDingo/pseuds/PaddlingDingo). 
  * Inspired by [Blue Suits You Well](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482905) by Kara Jayne. 
  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465121) by [Kizuka_Nakahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara). 
  * Inspired by [The Perfect Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231363) by [CaitlynMellark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/pseuds/CaitlynMellark). 



> Hi all. Instead of making each of these their own separate thing thus clogging up my own dash, I'm just going to make each one it's own chapter in here.  
> I do indeed take requests. You can send them to me here or via my tumblr https://dbhpodfics.tumblr.com/

A podfic reading of “Should the Stars Connect us” by Kara Jayne on FF.net  
Rated K  
Featuring Connor/Kara and Prospective Hank/Rose


	2. A Flower

A podfic reading of “A Flower” by UtterPandamonium on ao3.  
Rated Teen and up  
Featuring Gavin/Chloe, Connor, Hank, and Tina


	3. Grateful

A podfic reading of “Grateful” by PaddlingDingo on AO3  
Rated General Audiences  
Featuring Kara/Luther, Alice, Rose, and Adam


	4. Blue Suits You Well

A podfic reading of “Blue Suits You Well” by Kara Jayne on FF.net  
Rated T  
Featuring Connor/North and Markus


	5. Stay

A podfic reading of “Stay” chapters one and two by Kizuka_Nakahara on ao3.  
Rated Teen and up  
Featuring RK900/Female Gavin Reed, Hank, Connor, Chris

Chapters 1-2  


Chapters 3-4  



	6. The Perfect Present

A podfic reading of “The Perfect Present” by CaitlynMellark on ao3.  
Rated General Audiences  
Featuring Connor/Chloe, Kara/Luther, Simon/Josh/North/Markus (polycho), Hank 


End file.
